The Lady and the Snape
by Kittenmommy
Summary: Sequel to my fic First Day Back. Unbeknownst to him, Snape's students and colleagues conspire to help him win a Lady's heart. Drama, humor, angst this fic has it all. Reposted because it never appeared the first time!
1. You Say It's Your Birthday

The Lady and the Snape Chapter 1   


"The Lady and the Snape" 

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: The _HP _characters belong to JKR. I thought I was making money off of this but it turned out they were paying me in leprechaun gold… 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Unless you've read my fic _First Day Back_ (and the ones before that one, I suppose…), this fic will make absolutely NO sense to you! Sorry, but that's just how it is. OK, I admit it - all this is just a _clever scheme_ to get you to read ALL of my fics… bwaaa ha ha ha ha! 

EXTRA CREDIT: Five points to the house of each person who correctly identifies Amanda's reference to "eleven". No, it's not _HP_-related!   


Chapter 1 

You Say It's Your Birthday   


"So who's going to do it?" Harry asked. He and his friends were huddled together in the Gryffindor common room, plotting their latest scheme.   
"Not me!" Neville replied.   
"Come on, he doesn't hate you as much as he used to," Ron reasoned.   
"Oh no," Neville protested. "He hates me just as much as ever, but he's hiding it better now, that's all!"   
"I don't think he's going to go for it," Harry said.   
"Oh, I think he will," Hermione said confidently. "We only have to get him to hear us out."   
"Good luck!" Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes.   
"We have to figure out which of us he hates the LEAST, and that's who we'll send." Harry decided. Hermione sighed.   
"I'll go," she said, rising. "But you guys have to come along."   
"He HATES us!" Ron protested. "He won't even listen to you if we're there."   
"Use the Invisibility Cloak," she suggested. Her voice hardened. "I'm NOT doing this alone."   
"Oh all right," Harry said, standing. "I'll go get it."   


"He's NOT going to go for it," Harry whispered as they followed Hermione through the halls.   
"Why didn't you say so before?" Ron asked as they reached the steps leading down to the dungeons.   
"I DID say so before," Harry reminded him.   
"Will you be quiet!" Hermione hissed. "You're supposed to be invisible… and SILENT!" They reached Snape's office and Hermione knocked on the door.   
"Come," Snape's voice called.   
"Oh boy," Neville said. "This is going to be bad."   
"Shhhh!" the others admonished as Hermione opened the door. Snape was seated at his desk, reading a scroll. "Professor Snape?" she asked timorously.   
"Yes, Granger?" he said. Hermione noted that his tone was not particularly welcoming.   
"Um… we were wondering… er, I mean, _I_ was wondering…"   
"I don't have all day, Granger," he said impatiently without looking up from his scroll. Hermione took a deep breath.   
"Cynthia Hathaway has been tutoring Neville, and - " At the mention of Cynthia Hathaway's name, Snape looked up. Encouraged, Hermione continued. "Saturday's her birthday. The Ravenclaws were going to have a surprise party for her that night, but she accidentally found out about it, so they've told her it's cancelled. We were wondering if - " She realized that she now had his full attention. Smiling slightly, she continued. " - if we could have it in the Potions classroom on Saturday morning when she's supposed to be tutoring Neville. She thinks the party's been cancelled, so she'll never suspect…" Her voice trailed off as she watched Snape think this over. A new thought entered her head. "It's a very special birthday for her, Professor Snape. She'll be turning eighteen."   
"Oh?" he asked in a deliberately neutral tone.   
"Yeah," Hermione said, suppressing a smile. "So we really wanted to make it a - "   
"What time?" he asked, cutting her off.   
"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "What - "   
"What time will you need for me to open the classroom?" he asked. The impatient edge was back in his voice.   
"Oh," Hermione said, surprised. "Well… she's supposed to meet Neville there at ten… we'd need time to set up… would eight be too early?"   
"No. Eight would be fine." He picked up his scroll again, clearly indicating that the interview was over. Hermione turned to leave, then remembered something.   
"Of course you're invited," she added suddenly. Snape's eyebrows went up. "Um… in case you were wondering," she continued. He nodded.   
"All right, Granger," he said in an odd tone, returning to his scroll.   
"Professor Snape?" she asked. He looked up, irritated.   
"Yes?" he snapped. She smiled at him.   
"Thank you." His expression softened.   
"You're welcome, Granger." he said quietly, and stunned her by actually returning her smile.   


"Well, THAT went well, didn't it?" Hermione asked when they arrived back at the Gryffindor common room.   
"You were brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, throwing off the Invisibility Cloak and sinking into a chair. "It's a _special_ birthday! She'll be _eighteen_!" he mimicked, grinning. "I LOVE how you managed to work that information in there!" Hermione smiled.   
"That WAS pretty good, wasn't it?" she asked modestly.   
"Keep it up, Ron," Harry told him as he folded the Cloak. "Her head's not big enough as it is!" Ron laughed.   
"I never thought I'd see the day," Neville mused. "We're actually having a PARTY in the Potions classroom, and SNAPE is going along with it! Did Hell freeze over and no one told me?"   
"No, Hell didn't freeze," Hermione said, smiling. "But maybe something else will thaw a bit!"   


As promised, the Potions classroom was open when they arrived on Saturday morning, but Snape himself was nowhere to be seen.   
"I wonder where Snape is," Hermione said, handing a box of party decorations to one of the Ravenclaws.   
"Maybe he's brewing up a Love Potion to spike the punch with," Ron suggested.   
"You invited SNAPE?" one of the Ravenclaw seventh years asked. She sounded dismayed.   
"Of course we invited him," Harry said, suddenly realizing that the conversation in the room had come to a halt and he had everyone's undivided attention. "We couldn't NOT invite him," he continued reasonably. "It would have been rude." Several groans were heard from around the room.   
"Oh boy, this is going to be SOME fun party," another Ravenclaw girl said sarcastically. "Thanks a LOT, Potter." Harry shrugged.   
"Hey everyone!" Amanda Lupin said. She walked into the classroom carrying a portable CD player. Remus Lupin followed closely behind her carrying their gift and a box of CDs.   
"Where shall I put this?" he asked cheerfully, holding up the gift. One of the Ravenclaws gestured towards a desk already piled high with presents. Harry and Ron wandered over to another table to check out the refreshments. Harry opened a bottle of butterbeer, while Ron helped himself to a Chocolate Frog. Neville appeared in the doorway carrying a large, elaborately wrapped box.   
"It's just arrived," he said breathlessly.   
"Thank God," Hermione said, hurrying over to help him. "They'd promised it would be here yesterday… oh my goodness, it's not at all heavy!"   
"No," Neville agreed. "At least THAT part of the advertising was true!" Together, they placed the large box on the gift table and then drifted over to stand with Ron and Harry near the refreshments. Amanda and Remus were on the other side of the room, murmuring over her CD player. She tried one CD after another, with no results. She was still pushing buttons and frowning when Remus took out his wand and tapped it a few times, causing it to blare into sudden life.   
"UPTOWN GIRL!" Billy Joel sang at ear-shattering volume. "SHE'S BEEN LIVING IN HER UPTOWN WORLD! BET SHE - " Amanda frantically stabbed buttons until it fell silent once more.   
"Sorry," she told the room in general. She shrugged apologetically. "What can I say? It goes up to eleven." Harry, Hermione, and a few of the Muggle-born Ravenclaws laughed. Everyone else looked puzzled. Professor Trelawney came fluttering into the Potions classroom.   
"I sense there is reason for great celebration," she twittered in her whispery voice. "The planets - "   
"The only planet I have any curiosity about is the one you originally came from, Trelawney," a new voice said bitingly. They all turned to see Professor Snape standing in the doorway, and more than a few eyes widened in astonishment. His appearance was quite shocking. Though Snape invariably dressed in black, the robes he wore today were done in deep blue silk and patterned with little crescent moons embroidered in silver thread. Even more amazing -   
"I don't believe it!" Harry exclaimed in a whisper.   
"He's washed his hair!" was Hermione's equally astonished reply. Snape's hair, which usually hung in lank, greasy locks, looked clean, soft, and silky - and it was even still damp!   
"Must've taken a tanker truck worth of shampoo," Ron observed quietly. "And wait'll Dumbledore gets the hot water bill for Snape's fifteen hour shower!"   
"Is that cologne I smell?" Hermione asked, sniffing the air in disbelief.   
"Either that, or there's a dead rat under Snape's desk again," Neville cracked.   
"You look very nice this morning, Professor Snape," Amanda was saying. "Blue suits you, you know." Snape's eyebrows went up as if to say, _What, THIS_ _old thing?_ Professor Trelawney looked Snape up and down and smiled widely.   
"Ahhhh," she breathed, clutching at her heart with one hand. "I sense - " A Ravenclaw seventh year came hurrying into the classroom.   
"Quick," she said breathlessly. "She's coming!" Snape shut the door and murmured something under his breath, plunging the Potions classroom into blackness. There were a few whispers and uneasy giggles as they waited for the guest of honor's arrival.   
"That had better not be your hand I'm feeling, Ron," Hermione whispered indignantly.   
"Sorry, that was me," Neville said sheepishly. "I was reaching for a Chocolate Frog."   
"Well, I'm not hiding them THERE, I promise!" she told him. There was a tap at the door.   
"Hello?" Cynthia Hathaway called. There was the sound of people _shushing_ one another throughout the room. "Neville, are you in there?" The door opened a crack, admitting a sliver of light from the hallway. "Professor Snape?" From out of the darkness, Snape spoke a word and the sudden light dazzled everyone's eyes.   
"Surprise!" they yelled. The books Cynthia was carrying fell to the floor.   
"Oh my GOD!" she exclaimed, blinking in shock and grinning. The CD player blared into life again.   
"You say it's your birthday!" the Beatles sang. "It's my birthday too - yeah! They say it's your birthday! We're gonna have a good time!" Cynthia was laughing.   
"I can't believe this!" she said, blushing and putting her hands to her cheeks. "Thank you all so much!"   
"Oh did we miss the surprise?" Dumbledore asked, sounding disappointed. He stood in the doorway with Professor McGonagall.   
"Only just," Remus told him. He and Amanda walked over to converse with the new arrivals. Professor Trelawney drifted over to the refreshments table, hovering there like a giant insect and twittering to herself.   
"I can't believe this!" Cynthia repeated, now surrounded by a crowd of Ravenclaws. "I knew you were having a party for me, but I thought it was to be tonight - "   
"We couldn't have done it without Professor Snape," Hermione said. Cynthia turned to look at her. "If it weren't for him, there wouldn't have been a surprise. I knew you would never suspect your party would be HERE!"   
"You're right!" Cynthia agreed, laughing. A few of the Ravenclaws were glaring at Hermione. It seemed that Snape enjoyed the same popularity with Cynthia's classmates as with the rest of the school, excluding Slytherin.   
"What's with him, anyway?" one of the Ravenclaws asked. "He looks like he's taken a bath for a change."   
"Oh come on," Cynthia chided. "I keep telling you he's not as bad as all that. Honestly, I don't understand why people dislike him so!" This time it was Ron's turn to choke on the butterbeer. He was rewarded with an elbow in the ribs from Hermione.   


CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2, "Don't Stand So Close To Me"   
  
  



	2. Don't Stand So Close To Me

The Lady and the Snape Chapter 2   


"The Lady and the Snape" 

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1.   


Chapter 2 

Don't Stand So Close To Me   


The Ravenclaws departed quite soon after "Happy Birthday" had been sung, the candles had been blown out, the cake had been cut and the Ravenclaws' gifts opened and exclaimed over. Evidently, Snape's presence had put a damper on their capacity to celebrate. Nevertheless, the party continued. The desks had been pushed into a circular position around the perimeter of the room, with the guest of honor seated in the middle. Hermione had put herself in charge of handing out the birthday gifts.   
"Here's one from the Headmaster," Hermione told her, handing her a small rectangular package wrapped in gilded gold paper.   
"Oh," Cynthia breathed as the gold paper fell away under her fingertips to reveal a small book bound in maroon leather. The title stamped on the front in gold lettering read _One Thousand and One Useful Potions for the Prevention and Cure of Common Ailments_. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, gently thumbing through the book. Dumbledore smiled.   
"It's from my private collection," he told her. She looked up, surprised. "I thought you would appreciate it more than I. I've never really been one for potion brewing, you know."   
"I don't know what to say… thank you!" she said, standing and walking over to him. She surprised everyone (Dumbledore included) by leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.   
"Look at Snape," Harry whispered to Ron, who glanced over at the professor and smiled. Snape's eyes were riveted to Cynthia, who was still standing over the headmaster, clasping his hands in hers and talking quietly with him.   
"I bet he's hoping his gift stacks up!" Ron said.   
"I wonder what he got her," Harry mused. After a few moments, she returned to her seat and accepted another gift from Hermione. It was a small box from Professor McGonagall that turned out to contain a black stone pendant set in a heart-shaped golden charm.   
"When you say the proper spell, the pendant will transform into any one of seven stones," Professor McGonagall explained. "There's a little instruction sheet enclosed."   
"Figures she'd get her something that had to do with Transfiguration," Ron said as Cynthia thanked McGonagall with a hug.   
"Look, it's our turn," Harry said as Hermione lugged over the large package Neville had brought in earlier.   
"This one is from all of us," Hermione was telling her. "Harry, Ron, Neville and I chipped in to get it for you."   
"How very kind," she said, beaming at them. It took her a while to get the elaborately wrapped present open. Finally, the gift was revealed. "Just what I needed!" she said, laughing. "A new cauldron! I burned a hole in my other one, you know," she told the room in general.   
"We know," Ron muttered.   
"This is a SPECIAL cauldron," Hermione was telling her. "It's reinforced for extra thickness, but it's been charmed with a spell that makes it nearly weightless!"   
"May I?" Snape asked softly, rising to his feet. Cynthia smiled.   
"Oh by all means, Professor Snape!" He walked over and inspected the cauldron carefully, muttering to himself under his breath. As he conducted his inspection, Cynthia thanked each of the Gryffindors with a hug. Neville went an alarming shade of red when she kissed his cheek. Finally, Snape put the cauldron down, and his glittering black eyes fixed on the four Gryffindors.   
"An excellent cauldron," he said grudgingly.   
"Oh, we're SO glad you approve!" Ron said, unable to help himself. "It's what we LIVE for!" Snape opened his mouth, looking as though he were about to take points from Gryffindor, but Professor Trelawney interrupted.   
"I have not brought you a gift of material worth," she told Cynthia in her whispery voice. "Instead, I will open my Inner Eye for you and tell you all the wonders your future holds." Snape snorted and went back to his seat. He sat down, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair. He turned his glittering stare on Professor Trelawney, who did not appear at all unnerved by his attention.   
"I would be honored to have my future Divined by such a gifted Seer," Cynthia was saying gravely, though the corners of her mouth revealed a slight smile. Snape muttered something under his breath.   
"Well," Hermione said into the awkward silence that followed. "Time for another gift!" She handed the Lupins' gift to Cynthia.   
"Don't worry, Cynthia," Remus said as she opened the gift. "I'll teach you a protective charm so you can use it here at Hogwarts."   
"A CD player!" she exclaimed. "Why thank you! I don't have one here… once you teach me that charm, I'll have to get my parents to send me some of my CDs!" She stood and thanked the Lupins, hugging them both and kissing Remus on the cheek.   
"Well, that's it," Hermione said, gesturing at the empty gift table.   
"Not quite," Snape said softly. Ron nudged Harry, grinning. Snape stood and walked over to Cynthia, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket.   
"It's an engagement ring," Ron suggested in a whisper. Harry snorted.   
"I was in Hogsmeade the other day and I just happened to see this," Snape was saying.   
"Just HAPPENED to see it my foot!" Harry said in a whisper. Neville chuckled. Smiling up at Snape, Cynthia took the box and opened it on its hinge.   
"How lovely!" she exclaimed. Everyone leaned in closer to see what Snape had given her. It was a small golden butterfly, perfect in every detail from its tiny feet to its tiny antennae. Gently, she removed it from the box. "Watch," Snape said, taking it from her. "Miss Granger, if I may have your assistance…?" Looking puzzled, Hermione stepped forward. He ignored her visible flinch when he leaned over and took a lock of her hair between his fingers. He pinched the little butterfly's wings, causing a miniscule clasp to open on its underside. He closed the clasp around Hermione's hair, and the small piece of jewelry came to life, its delicate gold filigreed wings fanning gently every so often like a real butterfly perched on a flower. Cynthia's mouth fell open in surprise.   
"It's beautiful!" she breathed. "I've never seen anything like it!"   
"Neither have I," Neville whispered. "And I've been to every jewelry shop in Hogsmeade looking for a Christmas gift for my grandmother."   
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "It has _custom job_ written all over it in huge red lettering!"   
"It only moves when it's attached to human hair," Snape was telling Cynthia. "It's some sort of special enchantment… I don't know, they tried to explain it to me, but…" he shrugged. Hermione reached up and unclasped the little golden insect, which immediately became still.   
"Here, Professor Snape," she said, handing the ornament to him and going to sit with her friends. Snape gave Hermione a blank look. She rolled her eyes and gestured impatiently towards Cynthia.   
"Oh," he said, as though remembering something. He held the butterfly out to Cynthia, who smiled up at him.   
"Would you?" she asked, standing and turning slightly. "On the right side, I think." Slowly, he separated out a piece of her hair and perched the butterfly near her temple. It immediately fluttered into life again. "Thank you so much, Professor Snape," she said quietly, taking one of his hands and going up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "I'll treasure it always."   
"As will I," Snape murmured, a seeming non sequitur. They stood frozen like that for a moment, staring at each other.   
"Don't stand," Remus sang just loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Don't stand so," Amanda gave him an elbow in the ribs, which he ignored. "Don't stand so close to me." Harry and Hermione were engaged in a heroic battle to stifle their laughter, while Amanda had already lost the war with hers. Meanwhile, Cynthia's face had gone very red. She quickly released Snape's hand and stepped away from him. Ron and Neville looked puzzled, as did Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney, while Dumbledore's face had a thoughtful expression. Snape's glittering black eyes swept over the laughing Muggles and Remus, who was trying very hard to keep a straight face. Snape had no clear idea what was so funny, but he was pretty sure that everyone was laughing at _him_. Eyes narrowed but otherwise expressionless, Snape turned, looking like he was ready to stalk out of the room in anger. Cynthia grabbed his arm.   
"Wait, don't go," she pleaded, her face still crimson. He stopped, looking torn. Slowly, she looked up at him. "They're not laughing at YOU," she reassured him softly. "They're laughing at ME." Dumbledore exchanged a look with Professor McGonagall, whose eyebrows went up. Not many people could read Snape well enough to realize that he was more hurt than angry at being laughed at and would rather die than show it.   
"What makes you think they are laughing at you?" Snape asked Cynthia, sounding puzzled. Still gripping his arm, she looked at the floor.   
"Because I know that song." At his questioning look, she elaborated. "It's a Police song about… well, it's a Police song." Snape's brow furrowed in puzzlement.   
"The police… they are Muggle law enforcement officers, yes?" he asked in a tone that indicated that he was certain he was missing something. No one dared laugh, though the desire to do so nearly overwhelmed several people present. Cynthia gave him a little smile.   
"That's right," she agreed. "But The Police is also the name of a band… well, they WERE a band…" She released his arm and waved her hand impatiently. "It doesn't matter. Come on, let's sit down." She took his arm again, guided him to a seat and sat down next to him.   
"And anyway, Severus, poking fun at one's professors is the God-given right of students everywhere!" Remus put in, earning a disapproving frown from Professor McGonagall.   
"Oh, is that in the American Constitution?" Snape asked sarcastically.   
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is," Amanda told him, grinning. She turned towards her husband. "Tell Professor Snape what you've gotten in your mailbox recently."   
"Let's see," Remus said, also smiling. "There was the can of Alpo, the box of Iams Lamb and Rice Dog Biscuits, and of course the Advantage flea treatment." Harry and his friends were laughing, while Professor McGonagall's frown deepened.   
"I got a leash and dog collar in mine," Amanda volunteered, sending the students into hysterics. Judging by the expression on his face, Dumbledore was trying very hard not to join them.   
"Have you put him on the leash yet?" Ron managed to choke out.   
"No," she deadpanned, giving Remus a significant look. "Not yet." Even Professor McGonagall laughed at this. The only one not laughing was Snape.   
"Oh come on, Severus!" Remus prodded. "Surely you recall Professor McPhail."   
"Mick Fail," Snape said automatically, the corners of his lips twitching as though he was trying not to smile. Remus snickered. Professor McGonagall had her disapproving frown again.   
"Who's Professor McPhail?" Cynthia asked Snape.   
"Ah," Remus said. "You kids think Severus is bad… well, you should have met Mick Fail. He made Severus look like a pussycat!" Now Snape was smiling too.   
"He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he hated everyone," Snape explained. "And I do mean EVERYONE. He hated Lupin for being a werewolf. He hated Potter for being - and I quote - 'a pain in the ass'." Snape's dark eyes flicked in Harry's direction. Harry grinned. Snape's eyebrow went up. "A feeling I am not unfamiliar with." Harry's friends laughed, while Harry just shook his head, still grinning as Snape continued. "He hated Evans for being a Muggle and 'an insufferable know-it-all' on top of it."   
"That sounds familiar," Hermione told him pointedly. Snape actually gave her a brief smile before continuing.   
"And he hated me for - "   
"For being a 'creepy little git,'" Remus interrupted, a huge grin on his face. No one dared laugh, though Harry thought his chest was going to explode from the effort of keeping quiet.   
"Yes, I do believe those were the words he used," Snape agreed mildly. Suddenly, his expression changed, his brows coming together in displeasure. "Lupin!" he snapped in a growl-y voice much lower than his own. "What's wrong with you, that you smile so much? Your teeth hurt? You simpleminded? What? Only an imbecile would be so happy all the time!" Remus laughed.   
"Snape!" he snapped in a similar tone. "You slink around here like a rat in a sewer. I got some rat poison in my desk. You come see me after class, solve all your problems! And look what you look like. Did you lose a fight with a dirt truck on your way here?" Now Snape was laughing too, astonishing several of the partygoers, none of whom could have imagined Snape laughing. "Ah, Mick Fail," Remus said, shaking his head and smiling ruefully.   
"So, how did he get the name Mick Fail?" Ron asked. Remus and Snape exchanged a glance.   
"Mick Fail had rather large lips and beady little eyes," Remus began.   
"He looked like Mick Jagger," Snape said bluntly. Harry and Hermione exchanged an astonished glance, while Ron and Neville looked puzzled.   
"How did you know who Mick Jagger is?" Harry asked. Remus smiled.   
" A certain Muggle-born girl happened to have a photograph of him," he told Harry, who grinned. "She passed it around to virtually everyone in the school, and thus 'Mick Fail' was born."   
"Ah," Dumbledore said softly. "I'd always wondered where you'd gotten that name. Now I know."   
"The added advantage was that you could say it right to his face and he'd never realize," Remus said. "Not like 'Loony Lupin' or 'Smelly Snape'," he added, raising his eyebrows at Ron, who blushed.   
"Hey, Fred and George came up with those, not me," Ron told him.   
"No doubt," Remus agreed, smiling. "And they weren't exactly a stretch, were they?"   
"And what do they call _me_ behind _my_ back?" Professor McGonagall asked suddenly, her eyes fixed on Harry.   
"Um," Harry said, blushing.   
"Well?" Professor McGonagall prompted. Thankfully, Remus came to Harry's rescue.   
"Remember what WE called her, Severus?" he asked, grinning.   
"No, I'm afraid I don't, Lupin." Snape said innocently.   
"Certainly you do!" Remus said. "It was right after she'd shown us how she can transform into a cat." Snape's face was carefully blank. "I believe we called her after a certain female character from a James Bond film." Harry thought for a moment, and then his mouth fell open.   
"You don't mean -" he began.   
"Pussy Galore," Snape said quietly, looking at the floor. The Muggle-born students gasped. Professor McGonagall glared at Snape.   
"Fifty points from Slytherin!" she snapped, her eyes blazing behind her squared glasses. Everyone laughed.   
"I don't think you can take points from Slytherin for that, Professor McGonagall," Remus said mildly. He looked over at Harry. "Again, we have a certain Muggle-born girl to thank for that one." Harry groaned.   
"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall snapped angrily, now glaring at Harry as though he were personally responsible for his mother's actions.   
"Now Minerva, that's all in the past," Dumbledore said soothingly. "And anyway, this is a student's birthday party. We're not on school time today." She frowned darkly at him but said nothing more on the subject.   
"My students have the utmost respect for me," Professor Trelawney twittered suddenly. "They would never mock me behind my back, for I would know it with my Sight."   
"Doubtless you are correct, Trelawney," Snape said dryly. Ron nudged Harry, who suddenly sat up straighter.   
"Oh absolutely," Harry agreed, trying very hard to sound like he meant it.   
"We are all in awe of your Inner Eye, Professor Trelawney," Ron said with enormous sincerity.   
"Yes, we all talk about it," Neville put in. Professor Trelawney beamed happily, evidently not noticing Cynthia's bemused expression or that Hermione was glaring darkly at her friends.   
"Professor Snape?" a new voice asked timidly. A first year boy stood in the doorway, clutching his Potions textbook and a piece of parchment.   
"What is it, Jones?" Snape snapped, suddenly back to his old self. The student looked terrified.   
"I just… just…" he stammered.   
"For God's sake, spit it out!" Snape said impatiently.   
"I'm having trouble with… with the Forgetfulness Potion."   
"What sort of trouble?" Snape asked.   
"I… I forget!" the poor boy said miserably. Everyone but Snape laughed.   
"Well Severus," Dumbledore said, standing. "I think we've taken enough of your time today." Taking this as their cue, the others stood. Amanda began putting her CDs back into their box, while Hermione and Ron began taking down party decorations. Snape looked chagrinned as Cynthia began gathering her gifts, clearly meaning to leave.   
"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt - " the student began.   
"Well, you have," Snape snapped, very irritated now.   
"I'm s-s-sorry, sir," the student stammered.   
"Poor kid," Neville murmured. "I know just how he feels!" Another first year boy suddenly appeared behind Jones. He was very out of breath, as if he'd been running.   
"Professor Snape," he said breathlessly. "Jones and I need some help with the Forgetfulness Potion."   
"All right, McDougal," Snape said, his expression softening. "Why don't you boys come have some cake first?" Everyone stared at Snape, wondering what had caused his abrupt change in attitude.   
"Thank you, sir," the boy said politely, motioning Jones to follow him. Not knowing what else to do, Hermione turned two more pieces of cake out onto plastic plates and handed them to the boys.   
"This is really strange," Hermione said, sidling over to Harry, Neville and Ron. "We know why Snape likes Cynthia. I wonder why he likes that red-haired boy?"   
"Maybe he plays on both teams," Ron suggested. Harry shrugged as Jones came over to join their little group.   
"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" he asked, staring at Harry's scar in awe. Harry sighed.   
"Yeah, that's me," he agreed, looking resigned.   
"You know," Ron said suddenly, "Harry was just wondering why Snape likes your friend so much."   
"I was?" Harry asked.   
"Yeah, you were," Neville said, giving him a sharp nudge in the ribs. "Remember?"   
"Oh yeah," Harry agreed.   
"I don't have a clue," Jones said, taking a bite of cake. "He's had a soft spot for McDougal since the first day of class. Even McDougal doesn't understand it. Snape hates the rest of us, but he'll be nice to me as long as I'm with McDougal. That's why I've paid him ten Chocolate Frogs to come with me today."   
"Very odd," Ron muttered. Hermione nodded in agreement.   
"Jones?" Snape called. "Why don't you and McDougal go wait for me in my office."   
"Well, I guess this is it," Jones said, finishing his cake. "See you around." The others wished him well, watching as he left with the red-haired boy. Cynthia walked over to Snape. She was carrying her new cauldron, now packed with gifts.   
"Thank you for everything, Professor Snape," she said, beaming. She stood up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek again. "I had a wonderful time."   
"So did I," Snape replied softly, looking dazed.   
"Now go help those poor boys," she said, smiling. "They're lucky to have such a gifted teacher." Sighing deeply, Snape watched her leave. After a moment, he followed her out the door, going up the hall in the opposite direction towards his office where his first year students waited.   
"That's the boy," Dumbledore said. "The red-haired one who just left."   
"What about him?" Professor McGonagall asked.   
"He's Muggle-born, you know," Dumbledore said. Professor McGonagall nodded. "His parents are coming next weekend to see the school," the headmaster explained. "I'm sure they'll expect to meet with all his teachers, and I know I can count on all of you to accommodate their wishes." He said this last bit in a slightly louder voice, clearly meaning to include the other professors in his announcement.   
"Of course, Headmaster," Remus agreed.   
"Snape's little pet is Muggle-born?" Ron repeated, shocked. "What the hell has gotten into Snape recently, anyway?" Harry shrugged.   
"Maybe he's been sniffing glue after all!" he suggested with a smile.   


CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3, "Why Should I Love You?"   
  
  



	3. Why Should I Love You?

The Lady and the Snape Chapter 3   


"The Lady and the Snape" 

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: If you think the _HP_ characters belong to me and not to JKR, you need serious help. And I'm not making any money off this, so I can't contribute to your psychotherapy. Sorry. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter will make zero sense to you unless you've read my fic _What's The Matter Here?_ (See? I TOLD you that this is just a clever plot to get you to read ALL of my fics! And YOU didn't believe me!) I actually had the idea for Cynthia's career plans before reading Riley's fic _Pawn to Queen_, but I admit to getting the idea of linking brewing potions to modern Muggle science from that one. Thanks!   


Chapter 3 

Why Should I Love You?   


It was Saturday morning, and Neville was having his weekly tutoring session in the Potions classroom.   
"I'm never going to get this right!" he moaned as thick green smoke poured out of his cauldron.   
"Yes you will, Neville," Cynthia assured him, coughing and waving her hand in an attempt to dissipate the smoke.   
"Patience, Longbottom," Snape said from behind his desk, not looking up from the scroll he was grading. He was dressed as extravagantly as he had been the previous week at Cynthia's party. This time he wore robes of deep green embroidered with little stars in gold thread - and again his hair was clean! Neville sighed and picked up his cauldron. With Cynthia's help, he lugged it over to a sink in the corner and dumped the noxious mixture down the drain. There was the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside.   
" - husband couldn't make it today," a female voice was saying from right outside the classroom.   
"This time, I won't use quite so much deadly nightshade," Neville told Cynthia.   
"Shhh!" Snape said impatiently, waving his hand for silence. Slowly, he rose to his feet. He put his head to one side, listening very carefully to the conversation in the hallway.   
"That's a shame," Dumbledore was saying. "Perhaps he'd care to visit another day. Now, this is the Potions classroom," he said.   
"This is what I've been waiting for all week," she replied, a smile in her voice. Dumbledore entered the classroom followed by his guest, a tall woman in her forties with hair that had faded to strawberry blonde with age. Close behind them was the red-haired first year boy who had appeared at Cynthia's surprise party along with his friend.   
"This is our Potions Master, Professor Snape," Dumbledore told his guest.   
"Hello, Severus," she said, smiling warmly.   
"Mrs. McDougal," Snape said softly. Cynthia and Neville looked up from their potion brewing to watch this exchange.   
"You two have met?" Dumbledore asked, looking surprised. Silently, Snape nodded.   
"Yes," Mrs. McDougal said. "The Snapes used to live in the house next door to ours."   
"HE used to live NEXT DOOR?" her son asked, sounding amazed. She smiled down at him.   
"The Snapes used to live in the Jamesons' home, Michael. Severus was about eight years old when your father and I moved into the neighborhood. I watched him grow up." Her son looked stunned by this information. She turned her attention back to Snape. "Ah, Severus. Look at you," she said softly, her eyes shining with tears. "I'm so glad - " Her voice broke. Silently, she opened her arms to him. He hesitated for a moment, then slowly went to her and allowed her to enfold him in an embrace. She twined her fingers in his long hair, murmuring to him in a comforting tone.   
"Well," Dumbledore said, clearly at a loss for words. The three students looked shocked. Finally, Snape gently disengaged himself from her embrace, looking slightly embarrassed.   
"I see that Doctor McDougal is not with you today," he finally said.   
"He had to see patients this afternoon," she explained, giving Snape a significant look.   
"Mmm. How…_inconvenient_," he said dryly. His glittering black eyes held her gaze for a long moment, and she gave him an ironic little smile. It appeared that Snape and Mrs. McDougal understood each other very well. "So," he said, looking down at Michael. "You did have a child after all." There was an enigmatic smile on his lips.   
"Yes, and he was quite a surprise!" she said, beaming. "I had completely given up the hope of ever having one, and then along came Michael!"   
"Your dearest wish was to have a child, no?" Snape asked softly, reaching out to tousle the boy's red hair.   
"Yes it was," she agreed. "He was born a few years after…" She hesitated a moment. "Your parents just disappeared one day," she said quietly. Snape nodded, not looking at her. "The house sat empty for years. It was only sold about a year before Michael was born."   
"Yes. I returned one afternoon to arrange for its sale," Snape said. Dumbledore looked at Snape sharply. For a moment, the headmaster looked like he was going to say something, but he remained silent.   
"Severus," Mrs. McDougal began, "what… what happened to your parents?"   
"They were killed by Death Eaters," he said shortly.   
"How terrible!" she exclaimed. Though she had no idea what Death Eaters were, she figured that they were probably as awful as their name implied.   
"It was done in retribution," Snape said carefully, catching Dumbledore's eye. The headmaster looked surprised.   
"I didn't know that, Severus," he said.   
"There are many things you don't know about me, Headmaster," he said softly. Mrs. McDougal was gazing at Snape sadly. She reached out and touched his arm.   
"I always wondered what happened to you, Severus. I saw the sort of people you'd begun hanging around with when you got out of school, and I often worried that you would come to a bad end one day. When Michael wrote to me about Potions Master Severus Snape, I was so relieved. I'm glad you've found your place in life." Snape was silent for a long moment, biting his lip.   
"I've just remembered some things I must see to," he finally said in a very low voice, moving away from her. Dumbledore noted that Mrs. McDougal did not seem surprised or upset by the sudden change in Snape's manner or his abrupt dismissal of her. "Hathaway," Snape said without actually looking at her, "please lock up when you and Longbottom are done in here." Cynthia nodded. He turned to leave, but Mrs. McDougal's voice stopped him.   
"Would you mind if I wrote you, Severus? I don't want to lose track of you again."   
"I would like that," he replied in an odd voice. He looked as though he was about to say more, but thought better of it. "Headmaster," he said, giving Dumbledore a curt nod as he left.   
"What was THAT all about, Mum?" Michael asked, watching Snape go. Mrs. McDougal wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head.   


"And then he just left," Neville finished, taking another bite of mashed potatoes. "Swooped out like a giant bat."   
"He's not at dinner tonight, did you notice?" Hermione asked, indicating the empty space at the staff table.   
"Yeah, I - " Harry began.   
"I hope I'm not interrupting," Cynthia said as she slid onto the bench next to him. Harry blinked.   
"Not at all," he said, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. Cynthia smiled.   
"I've just heard a vicious rumor that a certain group of rather mischievous Gryffindors knows the secret way to the kitchens," she said quietly, her eyes twinkling. Ron and Harry exchanged a look.   
"And suppose we DID have such information," Ron began. From across the table, Hermione's eyebrows went up in a warning, and her eyes flicked towards Snape's empty chair at the staff table, then over to Cynthia. That was all the encouragement Ron needed. "Yeah," he said, his tone suddenly changing. "I think we might be able to help you out."   


"Professor Snape?" Cynthia called. As her hands were full with the tray of food she was carrying, she banged on the door to his quarters with her foot. "Are you in there?" The house elves in the kitchen had been very generous and eager to please, and her arms were beginning to ache with the effort of holding the heavy food-laden tray. At last the door opened, and Snape stood before her, now wearing his usual nondescript black robes and looking tired and drained. "You weren't at dinner, so I thought I'd bring you some food," Cynthia explained, holding out the tray.   
"Thank you, Hathaway," he said softly, taking it from her. "That was very thoughtful of you." He hesitated for a moment. "Would you care to come in?" For the second time, she followed him into his quarters, wondering again why he kept his living space so dark and cold. He led her to a table that she hadn't noticed on her earlier visit, probably because she'd been so preoccupied with getting him to agree to help Longbottom. She sat down across from him, watching as he picked up a fork.   
"Longbottom did very well after you left this morning," she said. Snape looked up from his meal, suddenly realizing that she too had a plate of food before her. She raised a forkful of mashed potatoes and gravy to her mouth.   
"Did you not eat in the dining hall with the other Ravenclaws?" he asked, frowning slightly as he wondered why she would possibly want to share a meal with… _him_. She glanced up at him guiltily.   
"I'm sorry, Professor Snape," she said, sounding embarrassed. "I suppose I did rather invite myself to stay to dinner." She put down her fork and stood. "I'll just go back to the Ravenclaw table - I'm sure dinner is still being served." Snape watched, horrified, as she moved to leave. This certainly wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd voiced his question, and now he had no idea how to stop her, how to ask her to stay without… He pushed that thought out of his mind. As she reached the door, a new and quite appalling thought arrived to take the place of the first one: he had just effectively (though inadvertently) accused the daughter of an Earl - someone who had been trained since birth by nannies and governesses to behave impeccably in every situaion - of having poor manners. As the realization sunk in, he put his head in his hands and groaned aloud.   
"Professor Snape?" Cynthia asked, pulling the door shut again and moving to stand near his chair. "Are…" She hesitated, not sure how or what to ask, not daring to ask what she really wanted to know. She finally settled for asking the question she deemed most innocuous. "Are you OK, Professor Snape?"   
"Of course, Hathaway," he said without looking at her, his head still in his hands. _She's concerned about me!_ The thought gave him a momentary thrill of happiness before something darker, something ugly, took over. _Don't be daft, Severus,_ another voice - a voice that sounded very much like his late father's - snapped nastily in his mind. _Who in the world would ever care about a useless creature like _you_?_ _She only wants to be sure you'll be up to supervising her tutoring sessions with her little Gryffindor pet._   
"You left the Potions classroom so abruptly this morning, I thought…" her voice trailed off as Snape heard her move closer, so close that he could feel the heat radiating from her body in the coldness of the room. "I thought…" he heard her move and he looked up at her; she had raised her hand, clearly meaning to lay it comfortingly on his shoulder, but now she allowed it to fall back to her side. "I thought something was wrong," she finished lamely, looking at the floor. _She IS concerned about you!_ that happy voice in his mind crowed again. Of course, the other voice in his mind couldn't leave him in peace after that. _Why don't you tell her about your Death Eater past, and see if this lovely creature of the light is still concerned for you?_ his father's voice said dryly. _Why don't you tell her about the things you did, and don't guild the lily, Severus - tell her how you _enjoyed_ doing them!_   
"I am fine," he finally told her roughly, his tone - or perhaps something inadvertently revealed in his bottomless black eyes - only causing her to look even more concerned. Now she did lay her hand on his shoulder.   
"That's all right, Professor Snape," she said softly, her dark green eyes full of compassion. "We don't have to speak of it any further, unless you wish to." He nodded wordlessly, grateful for her willingness to allow the topic to drop. She regarded him for a long moment before taking her hand from his shoulder. _Ah, see?_ his father's voice asked in his mind. _She's got sense enough to be repulsed by you after all!_ But instead of leaving in disgust as he'd half expected, she surprised him by putting her arms around him and drawing him against her so that his cheek rested on her chest. Not the most appropriate position for a professor and his student, but Snape felt unable to pull away from her. She was the one who finally broke the embrace. "I'm sorry, Professor," she murmured in an apologetic tone, looking embarrassed. "It's just that… well, you looked like you could use a hug." He was quiet for a moment.   
"Would you care to join me for dinner?" he finally asked. "There seems to be plenty for both of us," he continued, gesturing at her plate across the table. She smiled.   
"Of course," she replied, going over to take her seat. For a moment, they ate in silence.   
"So," Snape finally said. "Are you still planning to sit for the Potions Master exam when you graduate?"   
"Yes, absolutely!" she replied. "Why do you ask?" He smiled.   
"I was wondering what sort of career you envision yourself having… would you open your own shop in Hogsmeade, or perhaps go to work for the Ministry of Magic…?"   
"I could never live in Hogsmeade," she confided. "I'm too much of a Muggle. You'll never catch me anywhere without electricity, telephones, televisions, radios…" she suppressed a shiver. "And central heating," she added ruefully. "I'm a spoiled girl, Professor Snape!" She grinned at him. "Actually, I'm thinking of college and then Oxford Medical School." Snape blinked.   
"Medical School?" he wondered. "What would you do there?"   
"Learn medicine, silly!" she said, laughing.   
"But why?" he asked.   
"Best of both worlds," she said, taking a forkful of roast beef. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then continued. "I could treat nearly anyone for anything. As Ron Weasley put it, I'd be a double threat!" Snape smiled slightly at this.   
"That you would," he murmured.   
"I have a cousin who's a doctor in Cornwall," she told him. "She's been sending me medical texts and journals. I'll let you borrow some if you'd like... there's all sorts of information about biochemistry and the properties of certain drugs and compounds. Might be useful!" He nodded thoughtfully.   
"Yes. Yes, I'd appreciate that," he told her.   


They spent the rest of her visit in idle conversation; Cynthia couldn't remember when she'd last passed a more pleasant evening. Unfortunately, it soon became more and more difficult to stifle her yawns, and she finally had to take her leave of him, pleading exhaustion rather than boredom. _I don't know why so many of the other students find him frightening or repulsive,_ she thought as she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. _He's actually quite nice._ With that thought in mind, she began to make her way back to Ravenclaw, a Kate Bush tune running through her mind. Soon, she was humming it, hearing Kate sing the words in her mind. _Oh, of all the people in the world, why should I love you? There's just something 'bout you._   
"There's just something 'bout you," Cynthia sang softly to herself as she reached the door to her dormitory. "Oh, of all the people in the world, why should I love you?"   


CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4, "Fragile"   
  
  



	4. Fragile

The Lady and the Snape Chapter 4   


"The Lady and the Snape" 

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. JKR, no money, etc. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again I am indebted to Riley and her fic _Pawn to Queen_, which suggested to me the idea of blending wizardry with Muggle science and medical theory.   


Chapter 4 

Fragile   


"Oh!" Amanda Lupin exclaimed, "I didn't know anyone was in here!" Snape looked up from the scroll he was grading to regard her with a cold stare. To her credit, she did not drop her eyes, instead returning his stare with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. Snape was the first to look away.   
"As this is the Staff Room and you are staff no matter what my personal opinion may be on that situation, you might as well sit down," he grumbled. Smiling, she set her portable stereo on the table and took a seat across from him.   
"I've got a huge stack of compositions to grade," she confided, pushing a button on the stereo. "When I was in college, I _hated_ writing papers. I never realized I was the LUCKY ONE! I only had to write ONE paper - my poor teacher had to grade thirty or more!" She jammed a cassette tape into the stereo, shut the little door, and pushed _Play_. Immediately, Muggle music filled the Staff Room and she set about grading the stack of parchments before her. He stole a look at her, engrossed in her work as she was. It was nearly Christmas, and she had grown visibly pregnant in the past few months. Though she had initially put on weight, she now appeared to have lost it again and then some, and her pale skin looked quite a bit paler to Snape. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her usually shiny coppery-blonde hair looked lank and dull. He frowned, biting his lip in thought.   
"Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer," Amanda told him without looking up from the parchment she was grading. It took him a moment to figure out what she meant, but when he finally made sense of her words, his pale face flushed scarlet in embarrassment at having been caught staring. He tried to turn his attention back to his work, but was distracted by the music. It was simple, not overly produced with the flashy, electricity-driven instruments that seemed to characterize so much of the Muggle music he'd heard. This was just a man singing, backed by a piano. He picked up the empty tape case and inspected it idly. The front was a picture of a red flag with a black square in its center. The words _Billy Joel_ and _Storm Front_ were printed on it in opposite corners in white lettering. Snape opened the tape case and pulled out the insert. Inside was a picture of a dark-haired Muggle man standing against a dark blue sky whose color held the promise of stormy weather in the near future. His hands were thrust into his coat pockets and he stared off at something in the distance that was not visible in the photograph. Though the photograph did not move, Snape thought that the Muggle looked quite a bit wizard-ish in his long black coat with its collar turned up against the cold. Carefully placing the insert back in its tape case, Snape decided that Billy Joel was at least tolerable… in fact, he found that he rather _liked_ this particular song…   


On the Friday after his encounter with Amanda and his introduction to the music of Billy Joel, a very sad-looking Madame Pomfrey came to him with a quiet request for batch of a potion that he'd never brewed before. The next day, he stood in the otherwise empty Potions classroom, stirring a bubbling cauldron almost absently as he reread the recipe for the unfamiliar brew. He wanted to be sure he'd gotten it right; one little mistake here or there would lead to unpleasant side effects for the potion's intended recipient. _As if the intended effect weren't unpleasant enough,_ he thought without humor. _I wonder which of the silly little twittering fools it's for. Well, if this doesn't teach her to be more careful in the future, nothing will… I doubt she will wish to repeat this experience._ He watched with satisfaction as the potion's color suddenly changed from green to a deep ruby red_. Like blood,_ he thought as he ladled some out into a goblet. _How appropriate._   
He so often carried noxious-looking (and smelling) potions through the school that no one looked twice at him as he carried the smoking goblet through the hallways and into the hospital wing. He opened the door and entered the waiting area, where he started in shock.   
"Hathaway," he said quietly. She looked up at him from her seat and gave him a wan smile.   
"Hello, Professor Snape," she said quietly. She looked as though she had been crying recently. "I see you've brought it." Trying hard not to allow his emotions to show on his face, he nodded wordlessly. At that moment, Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of the ward.   
"Oh, Severus," she said in a subdued tone. "Thank you so much for your trouble. I don't know what we'd do without you." Snape was still looking at Cynthia.   
"I understand that the process can quite unpleasant," he told her softly. "Madame Pomfrey will give you a much stronger version of the Dreamless Sleep potion first so that you won't be aware of what's happening." He suddenly realized that both Cynthia and Madame Pomfrey were staring at him oddly.   
"It's… it's not for me, Professor Snape," Cynthia said finally, her face going quite red at the implication. Madame Pomfrey looked shocked at the suggestion.   
"Of course it's not for her! Why in Merlin's name would Cynthia need a Termination Potion?" Snape felt like melting into the floor with relief. However, Madame Pomfrey was giving him a stare that suggested he'd better hop to it. Sighing, he followed her into the ward, where he saw Amanda lying in one of the beds. She looked drugged. Lupin sat in a chair at her side, holding her hand and looking indescribably sad. Neither of them looked over at the sound of people entering the ward.   
"It has to be done," Madame Pomfrey told Snape sadly. "She's begun getting sick around the time of the full moon. And then she went down to Cornwall to see a Muggle doctor, some relation of Cynthia's."   
"A cousin, I believe," Snape said quietly. Madame Pomfrey nodded.   
"Yes, that's it. Cynthia told her about Remus's condition. The Muggle doctor did some kind of test with a machine… she could actually _see_ the baby inside Amanda!" She waved her hand at Snape's surprised look. "No, I don't know how it works. I only know that what Amanda's carrying is neither human nor werewolf. It's…" She shuddered, then shook her head as if to clear it. "The Muggle doctor took some blood from Remus… she said she wanted to study his condition. She told him that the werewolf bite had somehow altered his DNA." Snape looked startled by this information. "Any child that he fathers will be… like this one." Snape closed his eyes for a moment, his sharp, analytical mind racing furiously. _The infective agent for lycanthropy must rearrange the victim's genetic code on the molecular level… any possible cure would have to take that into account… _He relished the challenge of creating an entirely new potion, the research, the experimentation, and the painstaking formulation of ingredients to achieve the desired results. He was so skilled at it that it was almost like a game to him._ Can you, Severus? _he thought._ Can you?_ "Shall we?" Madame Pomfrey's voice brought him out of his reverie. Not particularly looking forward to the task at hand, he nodded and followed her to Amanda's bedside.   
"So," Snape said softly. At the sound of his voice Lupin looked up at him, wearing an expression of such intense hatred that Snape actually flinched. "That's right, Lupin," Snape said quietly. "Hate me for doing what must be done so that you need not hate yourself more than you already do for creating the situation." All traces of malice and sarcasm were gone from his voice now. In fact, his tone was actually compassionate. Lupin swallowed convulsively, his face bloodless. He stared at Snape for a moment, then used his free hand to motion towards Amanda. Snape came close to the bed and bent over her. "Amanda," he said in a gentler tone than Lupin had ever heard him use before.   
"Mmmm," she said, stirring slightly. Snape continued in that same gentle voice.   
"I've got something for you to drink, Sweeting." He ignored Lupin's startled look at the endearment, instead concentrating on helping Amanda raise herself to a half-sitting position.   
"So tired… just want… sleep." she murmured, her words slurred from the effects of the Dreamless Sleep potion she'd been given.   
"I know, Precious," Snape agreed. "I promise you can go right back to sleep as soon as you drink this." He put his free arm around her shoulders and put the goblet to her lips. As the smoking fumes reached her nose, she groaned and shook her head, her arms coming up weakly to try to push Snape away. Her struggles were so pathetic that it made his heart ache to watch her. He heard Lupin make a strangled sound and could only imagine what the other man must be feeling. Steeling himself to do what he knew he must, Snape tightened his arm around Amanda and placed the rim of the goblet against her lips once more. Moaning, Amanda pressed her lips tightly together. Madame Pomfrey moved forward and deftly pinched Amanda's nose. When she opened her mouth to breathe, Snape saw his chance. _Child, I am sorry, _he thought as he poured in a bit of the foul-smelling ruby liquid, taking care that she didn't choke. He waited for her to swallow, then repeated the process. When he judged that the amount was sufficient, he set the goblet on the table beside her bed. "There, that's all, Sweeting," he murmured, gently settling her back into the bed and pulling the covers up to her chin as one would a small child. "Soon it will all be over." Out of the corner of his eye, Snape saw Lupin wipe his wet cheeks roughly with the back of one hand.   
"How you must be enjoying this, Severus," he said, now holding Amanda's limp hand between both of his own. His voice was low and full of loathing, though Snape was uncertain as to whether Lupin's hatred was directed at him or at himself.   
"Believe what you will, Lupin," Snape said quietly. His voice sounded strange. Lupin looked at Snape sharply; surely he must be imagining things, for it suddenly seemed that the dark, cold eyes of the Potions Master were glittering with tears. "But I give you my word that I find no joy in murdering children… or dreams." He looked Lupin squarely in the eye as he said the last. After a moment, Lupin dropped his eyes, looking down at Amanda's hand clasped between his own. Snape sighed and reached out absently to stroke Amanda's hair.   


Snape walked briskly through the waiting area, intending to make a quick escape, but Cynthia's voice stopped him.   
"How is she?" she asked quietly. Snape sighed.   
"She's had the Termination Potion. All that remains to be done now is wait." Cynthia nodded. He would have liked to say more, but he found he was having a difficult time thinking clearly. With a murmured apology, he left. It was only a few weeks until Christmas (and a Saturday besides), so most of the students who were allowed were down in Hogsmeade doing some last minute shopping, leaving the corridors nearly deserted. Those few students and professors he did encounter took one look at the expression on Snape's face and thought better of attempting to engage him in conversation. He paused as he passed the Staff Room, wondering if anyone had made coffee that day. He opened the door and entered. The Staff Room held one other occupant that afternoon. She sat at one of the tables with Amanda's portable stereo before her, pushing its buttons with no result and murmuring to herself. At last she noticed Snape standing in the doorway.   
"Hello, Severus," Professor Trelawney said in her whispery voice. She held up a bone china cup filled with light brown liquid. "Would you care for some tea?"   
"No," Snape said in a biting voice. "I would _not _care for some tea." Professor Trelawney appeared unruffled by his response.   
"I would be quite happy to read your tea leaves for you, Severus. Would you not like to know what your future holds?" she asked as she continued to press random buttons on the stereo.   
"If my future is going to be anything like my past, I would rather be unpleasantly surprised." Snape said in a tone of finality. "And," he said, grabbing the little stereo by its handle and snatching it out of the reach of her fingers, "Even _I_ can predict with certainty that you will break this if you continue to carry on as you have." With his other hand, he grabbed the small box of tapes and CDs that had sat next to it. "I'll just take these for safekeeping, shall I?"   
"But - " Professor Trelawney began. Ignoring her faint protest, Snape swept out of the room, taking Amanda's possessions with him.   


Snape went to his office and set his new acquisitions on his desk. He went to the bookshelves and began selecting books. When he'd accumulated quite a sizable stack, he went back to his desk. There was a knock at the door.   
"Come," he said absently, sitting down and opening one of the books. The door opened.   
"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "An owl came for you this morning at breakfast." He held up a sealed white envelope with _Professor Severus Snape_ written across the front. Snape took it without comment, watching in dismay as Dumbledore settled himself into one of the seats in front of his desk. He really was not in the mood for one of Dumbledore's fatherly chats, and Snape was absolutely certain he'd scream if the headmaster mentioned… "I heard about Amanda Lupin," Dumbledore said right on cue. "I understand you made the potion for her?" Snape nodded silently, his expression not inviting further conversation on the subject. Dumbledore seemed to pick up on the hint. "Well," he said standing. "I'll leave you to your books, Severus. If you ever feel like talking, you know where to find me. The password this week is _candy cane_." _It would be, wouldn't it?_ Snape thought as Dumbledore left. He opened the envelope the headmaster had brought him, revealing a Muggle greeting card showing a snowy city scene with the words_ Best Wishes For A Joyous Holiday Season_ embossed in silver letters at the top. He flipped the card open to see a Muggle photograph of Dr. and Mrs. McDougal posed stiffly on the sofa in their living room and looking quite uncomfortable. Snape noted that they did not touch. Michael sat on the floor at their feet, wearing a big smile that somehow seemed a bit forced. Printed inside the card were the words _Merry Christmas From The McDougal Family - Reginald, Maryanne, and Michael_. A handwritten note had been added: 

_Dear Severus,_

_I hope this card finds you happy and well. I've been quite busy with preparations for Christmas and so have found it difficult to make the time to write, but I promise I will do better in the future._

_I am so glad to hear that Michael is doing well in Potions. I've often wondered how Dr. McDougal and I ended up with a child at Hogwarts… there are no wizards or witches in either of our families. Still, I am pleased that he does well and seems to enjoy it._

_I hope you will be able to find the time to visit us for awhile over the Christmas holiday. I would love to have you for Christmas dinner. Bring a friend if you like._

_Love,_

_Maryanne McDougal_

Snape stood the card on his desk where he could see it easily. There was something very homey about the scene on the front; the snow-covered roofs, the people on the sidewalks carrying packages wrapped in festive ribbons and bows, and the warm glow of lamplight from the shop windows. He took a fresh sheet of parchment from his top desk drawer and began to write. 

_Dear Mrs. McDougal,_

_Thank you for your kind invitation. A pressing research project that will require my full attention throughout the holiday break has suddenly come up, but I would very much enjoy having Christmas dinner at your home._

_Best Wishes,_

_Severus_

Without giving himself a chance to change his mind about accepting the invitation, he rolled up the parchment and sealed it with a hastily murmured spell, then turned his attention back to his books.   


"Professor Snape?" Snape looked up to see Cynthia standing in his office doorway, looking sad and tired. He suddenly realized that several hours had gone by since he had begun reading; the candles on his desk had burned down almost to their ends.   
"What is it, Hathaway?" he asked.   
"It's… um… it's over. Madame Pomfrey said Amanda's doing 'as well as can be expected'."   
"Ah. And Lupin?" Snape asked.   
"He's…" she looked at the floor. "I didn't see him. Madame Pomfrey made him stay in the hospital wing and take a dose of Dreamless Sleep potion. Regular strength - not like she gave Amanda." Snape nodded. There was an awkward silence. Snape looked down at the open book before him.   
"I do not actually hate the woman, you know," he finally said. "It… today was not something I would have wished upon her." Cynthia nodded.   
"I know." She wondered why he felt she would believe that he wished Amanda ill, and then her mind quickly made the jump. "And I'm sure that once… once some time passes, Professor Lupin will not blame you for Amanda's suffering."   
"Well," Snape said softly. "We will see about that." She turned to leave, but then stopped.   
"If you need anything…" she began.   
"Come to Ravenclaw and ask for you?" he asked, a bit of his ironic humor resurfacing briefly. She snorted, imagining how such a scene would likely play out.   
"Yeah, well… I hadn't thought…" She shook her head. "Look, I'll see you later."   
"All right, Hathaway," he said softly. She held his gaze for a moment before leaving, pulling the office door shut behind her.   


_ The werewolf chased Amanda through the Forbidden Forest. He could hear her ragged breathing and smell her fear, potent and tantalizing in the darkness of the forest. For a moment it seemed she might outdistance him and make her escape, but her foot suddenly caught on a protruding tree root and she tumbled to the ground. Within moments, he had closed the distance between them. The light of the full moon illuminated her face as he straddled her body. Her eyes looked drugged and unfocused._   
_ "No… please, don't," she murmured weakly, feebly trying to push him away. Growling, he sank his teeth into her throat. Almost immediately, he felt the transformation take him and he was human again, lying on top of Amanda's dead body, the taste of her blood still In his mouth._   
_ "Amanda, oh God, what have I done?" he cried. Suddenly Snape appeared, carrying a smoking goblet full of one of his noxious concoctions and surveying the scene before him with disdain._   
_ "So," he said softly. "You should have listened to me, Lupin." His black eyes glittered in the moonlight. "I told you that you'd do her harm, and I was right."_   
Remus woke suddenly in unfamiliar surroundings, momentarily unsure where he was. Then he remembered: the hospital wing. _The Dreamless Sleep potion must have worn off,_ he thought ruefully. As he began to wake up more, he realized he heard music. He rolled over to look at Amanda sleeping in the bed next to his and nearly died of shock. _I must still be dreaming…_   
Sitting in a chair next to her bed was Snape. He slept as soundly as Amanda, his head back and his mouth slightly open. He held one of her hands in his. The other rested on the open journal on his lap. There were several books stacked on the nightstand, along with Amanda's portable stereo, which was producing the faint music.   
"Drink this, dear," Madame Pomfrey said softly. Remus started; she had moved so quietly that he hadn't realized she was there. She was holding a goblet of potion. "You need your rest." He sat up. She handed him the goblet and watched as he drank it down. "Now, go back to sleep," she said, taking the empty goblet from him and watching as he settled back into the bed. He could feel the potion working almost immediately; it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He glanced over at Snape, still asleep in his chair. The music continued to play softly. 

_ Perhaps this final act was meant_   
_ To clinch a lifetime's argument_

_ How did Severus get her stereo?_Remus thought muzzily. _And what the hell is he doing here, anyway? He certainly doesn't look like he'd come to gloat. _As the potion finally overcame him, he put thoughts of Snape out of his mind and allowed himself to be lulled into dreamless sleep by Sting's voice. 

_ For all those born beneath an angry star_   
_ Lest we forget how fragile we are._

_ On and on the rain will fall_   
_ Like tears from a star, like tears from a star._   
_ On and on the rain will say_   
_ How fragile we are, how fragile we are._   


CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5, "So This Is Christmas"   
  
  



	5. So This Is Christmas

The Lady and The Snape Chapter 5   


"The Lady and The Snape" 

STANDERD DISCLAIMER: Go read the other four. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've borrowed Snape's long black leather coat and his expensive black wool pants from Meatball's fic _Bad Dog! Really Bad Dog!_ Personally, I think he bought those things at Versace, but that's just me. 

Chapter 5 

So This Is Christmas   


During the remaining weeks before the winter break, Snape spent nearly all of his time down in the dungeons. This allowed him both to avoid the other professors and to continue his own research, which he now pursued with a mania bordering on obsession. He had hoped to have it finished before the break began, but he had quickly realized that it was not to be.   
Late on Christmas Eve day, he looked up from the parchment he was writing, suddenly aware of the time. With reluctance, he put down his quill and rubbed his tired eyes. As he left his office, he encountered Dumbledore in the hallway. The headmaster carried a package wrapped in red and green Christmas paper.   
"I was just coming to see you, Severus," he said cheerfully. "I hope you're planning to join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow," he continued.   
"No, I am not," Snape replied.   
"Oh?" Dumbledore asked. His expression softened. "Severus, perhaps you don't believe this, but you are more than welcome - "   
"As it happens, I have other plans," Snape replied, cutting him off.   
"Really?" Dumbledore asked, his eyebrows going up. Snape snorted   
"You sound surprised, Headmaster. But weren't you just telling me that I'm welcome at dinner here?" he asked mockingly. Before the headmaster could reply, Snape continued in a scathing tone. "Though I suppose it _is_ shocking that someone might actually _want _my company - unlike my fellow professors, who must tolerate having it forced upon them by our headmaster!"   
"That's not what I meant, Severus," Dumbledore said mildly, immune as always to the sting of Snape's poisonous tongue. He held out the package he was carrying. "Besides asking you to dinner, I also came down here to give you this."   
"What is it?" Snape asked suspiciously.   
"A Christmas gift, Severus." Long tired of being Dumbledore's charity case, Snape was in no mood to play that role tonight.   
"I don't need anything, thank you… " he told Dumbledore as he turned to continue up the hall to his quarters. "…and Merry Christmas," he added as an afterthought.   
"It's not from me," Dumbledore called. Snape kept walking. "It's from Amanda Lupin." The headmaster watched in satisfaction as the Potions Master froze in his tracks.   
"What?" he asked softly, coming back up the hall.   
"She asked me to give it to you at Christmas dinner, but I had a feeling you wouldn't be joining us." Snape took the package without comment. "Merry Christmas, Severus," Dumbledore said, smiling.   
"Thank you, Headmaster," Snape replied. "Now if you'll excuse me…"   


Snape reached his quarters and pulled the heavy wooden door shut behind him. He put the gift on his table and stared at it for a long moment.   
"So," he said softly. "I wonder how Lupin has decided to reward me for murdering his child." He drew his wand and tapped the package cautiously. Nothing happened. Snape frowned. It did not appear to be hexed… but prior experience with Lupin and his three friends during their days at school together had taught Snape wariness. There was a small tag taped to the package by a piece of red thread. Still holding his wand at the ready, he used his free hand to flip it over to read the handwritten message: 

_Merry Christmas, Professor Snape. I hope you enjoy this!_

_Love,_

_Amanda_

Snape frowned. It didn't _seem _like a trick. Of course, none of the foolish pranks that "Moony" and his "Marauder" friends had pulled when they were in school had _seemed_ like tricks at the time - at least, not until Snape had been right in the middle of them and it was too late. Snape recalled being taken to the hospital wing on various occasions to be cured of things like bright blue hair, twelve-inch fingernails, crossed eyes, purple teeth, a shocking pink tongue, two extra toes on each foot - and worst of all - a horrible itchy rash all over his -   
"We'll see about this," Snape said softly. True, he and Lupin were no longer schoolboys. They were grown men and fully qualified wizards - which of course made the stakes much higher. Raising the stakes even further were the events of a few weeks ago. Snape glanced at the tag again; yes, that was certainly Amanda's handwriting, and he somehow couldn't imagine her being involved in something that might well do him serious harm. Bracing himself for God alone knew what, he cautiously unwrapped the present… and blinked in surprise.   
It was a small portable stereo like the one Amanda always seemed to have with her. Forgetting his previous caution, he removed it from its box and put it on the table. He stared at it for a moment, then shook his head and went to get ready for his trip the next morning.   


Early the next morning, Snape left the Hogwarts grounds for Hogsmeade, from which he could Apparate to London. There were not many people about this early in the morning on Christmas Day, and the few people he did encounter didn't even give him a second glance. That rather surprised him, as one didn't normally encounter Muggles in the village. Or perhaps his clothing didn't fool them; despite the expensive black wool pants and the long black leather coat he wore, they were able to pick him out as one of their own. He held his small satchel more tightly, took out his wand, and Disapparated.   
He appeared almost immediately in a residential London neighborhood. He glanced around, wondering if anyone had seen him appear out of thin air, but he needn't have worried. The streets here were as deserted as those in Hogsmeade. He stood in front of the McDougals' home for a long moment, staring at the house next door. The place held nothing but bad memories for him. Shuddering as a particularly nasty one resurfaced, he clutched the handle of his satchel and went to knock on the McDougals' door.   
"Hello, Severus," Maryanne. McDougal said cheerfully. "I'm so glad you came." As soon as he was inside, she gave him a warm hug. "I've got a surprise for you," she said as she took his coat and hung it in the closet. Her eyes twinkled in anticipation.   
"Really, you shouldn't have bothered," he began, anticipating another Christmas present.   
"Hello, Professor Snape," said a new voice. Snape spun around in shock. Sitting on the McDougals' sofa, calmly sipping a glass of eggnog was Cynthia Hathaway. She was dressed casually in jeans and a red sweater with a white snowflake pattern. Snape noted with pleasure that the golden butterfly he had given her for her birthday fluttered in her dark hair. She looked him up and down, then smiled. "You make quite a nice Muggle!"   
"How - " Snape began.   
"Michael suggested that I invite her," Maryanne confided, smiling at him.   
"Hi, Professor Snape," Michael said, walking into the living room. He was carrying a cup. "Would you like some eggnog?" Wordlessly, Snape took the cup from him and had a long sip, welcoming the burn of the rum in his throat.   
"I was quite happy to receive Mrs. McDougal's invitation. I would have been all alone otherwise," Cynthia said. Snape looked surprised. "My parents left this morning to ski with some friends in Switzerland," she elaborated, "and God only knows what mischief my brother is getting into with _his_ friends." She smiled and patted the sofa beside her in invitation. He went to sit with her, setting his satchel on the floor at his feet. Maryanne exchanged a conspiratorial glance with her son. She doubted Snape's dazed look had much to do with the small amount of rum he'd consumed.   
"We'll be eating in a moment," Maryanne told them. She smiled at Snape. "I hope you've brought your appetite!"   
"We should eat ALL the food so there's none left when Dad comes home. Would serve him right!" Michael exclaimed, his voice tinged with anger.   
"Doctor McDougal isn't joining us for dinner?" Snape asked, his eyebrows going up. Maryanne's smile faded and she suddenly looked sad.   
"No," she said quietly. "He's on call today."   
"I see," Snape said, nodding absently for a moment. He smiled at Michael, suddenly remembering something. He reached for his satchel. "I've brought you something, McDougal," he said, opening the satchel and pulling out a large sack with the Honeydukes Sweetshop logo on it. Michael's eyes lit up as he took the sack and opened it.   
"Wow!" he exclaimed. "There's pounds of fudge in here! And Chocolate Frogs! And Every Flavour Beans! And Peppermint Toads! And - " He glanced up at his mother, then smiled sheepishly. "And they'll all wait until after dinner," he finished.   
"You're a mind-reader!" Maryanne said, laughing.   
"Nonsense. They don't get mind reading until sixth year," Snape said with a completely straight face. Maryanne gave him a look, unsure whether he was joking. Michael was still engrossed in his candy.   
"Thanks, Professor Snape!" he said, his face aglow.   
"You're quite welcome, McDougal," Snape said, giving him a rare genuine smile. "Enjoy it in good health." He looked up at Maryanne. "And for you," he said, reaching into his satchel and producing a bottle of wine. "To go with dinner."   
"Why thank you, Severus," she said, taking it from him. "How thoughtful. And now, speaking of dinner…"   


"You must let me help with the washing up," Cynthia said, surveying the veritable mountain of dirty dishes, pots, pans, kettles, glasses, and utensils that sat in the kitchen sink and spilled out onto the counters.   
"It's going to take _forever_," Michael groaned.   
"Not necessarily," Cynthia said. She took out her wand and waved it at the dishes. They rose into the air and seemed to shake themselves, before settling onto the counter in neat, clean stacks.   
"That's amazing!" Maryanne exclaimed. Snape gave her a smile and began on the pots and pans. Between Cynthia and Snape, everything was clean and neatly stacked on the counter in moments.   
"Can you teach ME to do that, Professor Snape?" Michael asked. "She's always making me help with the dishes!"   
"It's a bit advanced for a first year, McDougal," Snape said.   
"And it's totally outside the realm of possibility for _me_, sadly enough!" Maryanne said. "Attending Hogwarts would be worth it for learning how to do that alone!"   
"Come on," Michael urged. "Let's go break into those chocolates Professor Snape brought!"   
"How can you even THINK about food after that meal?" Cynthia groaned. "I'm so full, I'm never eating again!" She followed Michael into the living room, leaving Maryanne and Snape alone in the kitchen. She took Snape's empty glass, set it beside hers on the counter, and filled them both with eggnog.   
"There's something I'd like to know," she said, handing Snape his eggnog.   
"Ask."   
"How did I end up with a wizard child? Or ANY child, for that matter. I was told I could not have children." Snape sipped his eggnog.   
"There are charms that can make a barren woman conceive," he said finally. "They are very powerful, so powerful that Muggle women who have been so charmed usually give birth to wizard children." He took another sip of eggnog. "When I returned to sell the house, I remembered how you'd always wanted a child. "   
"Ah, Severus," she said softly, her eyes shining with tears. "There's no way I can ever repay you."   
"It was I who was repaying _you_ ," he told her, his eyes also shining. "You were always so kind to me - " His voice broke and he took a hasty sip of eggnog. "I probably shouldn't have any more of this," he said, looking down at his glass. "I'm getting drunk and maudlin."   
"You're allowed," she told him, smiling through her tears. "It's Christmas."   


Maryanne and Michael had gone to bed, tired of waiting up for Dr. McDougal's return. Snape doubted he would be home this night anyway; it was already past eleven. Cynthia had gone upstairs to call her cousin in Cornwall for Christmas. Against his better judgement, an already tipsy Snape had poured himself another eggnog, and now he stood alone in the darkened living room, the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree providing the only illumination. Muggle music played faintly on the radio, making him think of Amanda Lupin. 

_ And so this is Christmas_   
_ And what have we done?_   
_ Another year over_   
_ And a new one just begun._

Snape sipped his eggnog and stared out the window into the darkness. _Poor Lupin,_ he thought. _Just when he'd thought he had hope for a normal life… he never asked to be a monster._ He took another sip of eggnog and sighed. _Not like me._ Snape suddenly wondered how the Lupins were spending their holiday break. 

_ And so Happy Christmas_   
_ We hope you have fun_   
_ The near and the dear ones_   
_ The old and the young._

"Poor old John Lennon," Cynthia said, walking into the living room. Snape gave her a blank look and she gestured at the radio. 

_ A very Merry Christmas,_   
_ And a Happy New Year_   
_ Let's hope it's a good one_   
_ Without any fear._

"That's John Lennon? The man who was shot?"   
"How did you know about that?" Cynthia asked, looking surprised.   
"Everyone knows about that," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "It's all anyone talked about when it happened." Cynthia shook her head, amazed as always by the strange and unlikely places where the Muggle and wizarding worlds intersected.   
"I'm glad I caught you before you Disapparated back to Hogsmeade," she said, moving to stand next to him. "I have something I want to give you." She held out a small box wrapped in Christmas paper. "Merry Christmas." Snape blinked.   
"Oh," he said, dismayed. "I didn't get you anything…"   
"That's all right," she assured him. "You didn't even know I was going to be here. Go on," she said, indicating the gift. After a moment, he took it. She smiled in anticipation as she watched him unwrap it.   
"My," he said softly. Nestled in white cotton was a golden sprig of mistletoe.   
"It's real mistletoe," she told him, watching him carefully as he took it out of the box and inspected it. "I had it dipped in Hogsmeade." She did not add that the gold was real as well; that would have been gauche.   
"Thank you…. " _What an appropriate gift for a Potions Master,_ he thought. He glanced at her, and his voice suddenly slipped into teacher mode. "And what is mistletoe used for, Hathaway?"   
"Mistletoe is the principal ingredient in the antidotes to many poisons," she answered immediately. "It's also used in fertility potions and… love potions." He nodded.   
"Very good," he said, putting it back in its box. As he tucked the box into his satchel, he noted that she was staring at him expectantly.   
"Mistletoe is also - " she began. She shook her head, an odd expression on her face. "Never mind."   
"Does mistletoe have another use that I'm not aware of, Hathaway?" he asked, honestly curious.   
"No. No… practical use," she told him, looking at her feet.   
"I see," he said, frowning. She was still looking at the floor. He sure that he was missing something, but he couldn't figure out what it could be. And Cynthia didn't look inclined to explain. He sighed.   
"Well, I had best be on my way," he finally said, retrieving his long black leather coat from the closet and putting his satchel over his shoulder. "I've got some research I've been working on that I want to finish."   
"All right, Professor Snape," she agreed, nodding. She walked him to the door. "I'll see you at the end of break," she said. He smiled.   
"Enjoy the rest of your holiday, Hathaway."   
"You too," she said. She looked like she wanted to say something else. Instead, she opened the door for him and watched as he went outside. "Have a safe trip." The mundane Muggle-ism made him smile as he heard the door shut behind him. Taking one last look around, he raised his wand and vanished.   


CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6, "And So It Goes"   
  
  



	6. And So It Goes

The Lady and the Snape Chapter 6   


"The Lady and the Snape" 

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I'm so sick of these *&*^ disclaimers, in which I have to repeat over and over again the facts that JKR owns the _HP_ characters and I'm not making any money from this. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What the heck is Remus talking about in the Potions classroom? Five points to your house if you catch the reference!   


Chapter 6 

And So It Goes   


The Gryffindor common room buzzed with activity as students returning from the winter break greeted each other and caught up on where they'd gone, who they'd seen, and what gifts they'd gotten while away. Amidst all of the activity, Neville pulled Harry aside.   
"Did you get it?" he asked eagerly.   
"Yeah, I got it," Harry told him, pulling something flat and square out of his pocket and handing it to Neville. "But I can't believe that Snape would really want this."   
"Amanda said he'd like it," Neville said, shrugging. He pulled a few coins out of his pocket. "Now, how much do I owe you?"   


From his desk in his office, Snape heard voices in the Potions classroom and went to investigate.   
"Ooo, it's so dark and creepy down here!" Amanda exclaimed. "And cold!"   
"Hello, Clarice," Remus said in a low, seductive voice.   
"Remus, stop it!" Amanda said, giggling. Neither of them saw Snape standing in the doorway.   
"A census taker once tried to test me," Remus continued in the same tone. "I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti!" Snape watched as Remus grabbed Amanda from behind, burying his face in the side of her neck and growling.   
"Stop!" she shrieked, laughing. Snape cleared his throat. Remus let go of Amanda and they moved apart, still smiling.   
"I see you got my note, Lupin." Snape said quietly. "So good of you to come."   
"What can I do for you, Severus?" Remus asked. Snape held up a beaker full of murky blue liquid.   
"I'm doing an experiment and I need some werewolf blood," he explained.   
"One day I'm going to tire of being Severus Snape's personal supply house," Remus said amiably. "And then you'll have to pay an arm and a leg to some supply company for werewolf blood or hair just like every other Potions Master!" Amanda blinked.   
"Don't let him treat you like that, Remus!" she said, suddenly angry as the full implication of this little exchange hit her. "You're not a lab rat!" Snape's glittering black eyes briefly flicked in her direction, but he did not reply.   
"It's all right, Amanda," Remus was saying. "I don't mind. There are certain potions that require werewolf blood. The students have to learn somehow, you know."   
"Don't bother rolling up your sleeve, Lupin," Snape said. "I only need a few drops." He set the beaker on the desk, then went to one of the candles illuminating the Potions classroom and held a needle in its flame. When the tip turned black, he pulled it out, looking satisfied. Remus held out his hand, wincing as Snape jabbed his index finger.   
"Just squeeze the blood in there, would you Lupin?" Snape asked, indicating the beaker.   
"Say when," Remus said, holding his finger over the beaker. He gave it a squeeze with his other hand. Snape watched the blood drip down, each drop producing a sizzling _hiss_ as it hit the surface of the murky blue liquid. Presently, the concoction began to smoke.   
"Damn," Snape said softly, shaking his head. "All right, Lupin. That's enough." Remus coughed as the acrid smoke continued to pour out of the beaker.   
"God but that's awful, Severus!" he said, putting his bleeding finger in his mouth. "What's it supposed to do, anyway?"   
"It doesn't matter," Snape said, sighing. "It doesn't work." He glanced at Amanda and smiled ruefully. "As you Muggles say, back to the drawing board."   


The dismissal bell rang, and the students began gathering their books. Snape held up a hand, stopping them.   
"I hope you've all learned an important lesson from Potter's mistake," the Potions Master said, his voice dripping with displeasure. "Always double check the labels before adding ingredients!" All eyes went to Harry, who half-shrugged and gave them a rueful smile. His robes were covered with black soot, there were ashes on his face, his hair was in more disarray than usual, and his glasses hung crookedly off his face, the one remaining temple jutting out at an odd angle from behind his ear. Snape continued in a quiet, almost pleasant tone that was somehow far worse than the angry dressing-down that most teachers would have given. "I had once thought that even the most dimwitted Muggle would have better sense than to combine glycerol with nitric and sulphuric acids." His glittering black eyes fixed on Harry. "Evidently I was wrong. Fifty points from Gryffindor, and Potter can count himself lucky that his carelessness didn't cost him - or anyone else - an eye." Harry looked abashed. He realized that this time, he was not merely the victim of Snape's personal vendetta against his father. What he had done had been every bit as dangerous and foolish as Snape had implied. The professor was right; even Muggles knew that nitroglycerin was nothing to play around with. "Class dismissed," Snape said quietly. Subdued, the class began filing out of the Potions classroom. Only Neville hung back from the rest.   
"Professor Snape?" he asked uncertainly.   
"What is it, Longbottom?" Snape asked, still irritated by Harry's careless mistake. Neville held out a small package wrapped in green foil paper.   
"Merry Christmas. I know it's late, but…" Neville's voice trailed off as he realized that Snape was staring at him in disbelief.   
"This isn't necessary, Longbottom," Snape said softly.   
"I know, sir. But you've spent so much time tutoring me this year…" Neville shrugged, suddenly feeling foolish. "I just wanted to get you something."   
"All right, Longbottom," Snape said, taking the gift. His nimble fingers quickly had it unwrapped. For a moment, he simply stared at it, very surprised. It was a CD that - unless he was very wrong - he could play on the Muggle stereo Amanda had given him.   
"Amanda Lupin said you'd like it," Neville said. Snape nodded wordlessly, still staring at his gift: _Storm Front_ by Billy Joel.   
"Thank you, Longbottom," he finally said. "That was very kind of you."   
"You're welcome sir."   


Snape stood over his cauldron, carefully adding the last ingredients. He murmured a spell that would bank the flames underneath a bit, reducing the boiling to a slow simmer. Satisfied, he turned his attention to the Muggle stereo sitting on his desk. In the four months since Christmas, he'd grown quite proficient at operating it. He popped the CD player open and inserted his Billy Joel CD. Next, he tapped the stereo with his wand. It immediately blared into life. Snape frowned, pushing a button to bypass the first two songs, neither of which he liked. By far, the worst was the second one. It seemed to be an incoherent rant about various Muggle people and events interspersed with a chorus imploring the listener to believe that some unknown group hadn't started a fire. As far as Snape could tell, it was a tribute to arsonists. The CD player's beam found the third track, and the music began. Snape rather liked this song, which had the rolling lilt of a sea shanty. He unconsciously sang along under his breath as he rechecked the potion bubbling away over the fire. "Well, I'm on the downeaster _Alexa_, and I'm cruising through Block Island Sound. I have chartered a course to the Vineyard, but tonight I am Nantucket bound." He stirred the potion, frowning a bit at the vigor of its bubbles. Again, he lowered the fire beneath. "We took on diesel back in Montauk yesterday, left this morning from the bell in Gardner's Bay." He had no idea what the words meant, and he didn't really care. They were fun to sing. "Like all the locals here, I've had to sell my home. Too proud to leave, I worked my fingers to the bone - "   
"Professor Snape?" a voice asked from the Potions classroom doorway. Snape turned to see Neville standing there. He was holding his cauldron, which was packed with books. Snape hit a button on the stereo, silencing the CD. Cynthia appeared behind Neville in the doorway.   
"I'd forgotten you were coming today," Snape said apologetically. He gestured towards his cauldron. "I've got an experimental potion brewing, but there's no reason you can't work here as well."   
Snape and Cynthia spent the remainder of the morning and much of the afternoon helping Neville perfect his brewing of the Dreamless Sleep potion. Snape was secretly proud of the progress Neville had made since he'd taken an interest in the student. Cynthia had been right after all; Longbottom had only needed help and encouragement to become competent in Potions. Just as they'd finished and Neville was cleaning out his cauldron, the potion in Snape's cauldron turned a brilliant blue.   
"Ah," Snape breathed. He quickly murmured a spell to extinguish the fire, then hurried over to his desk. He grabbed up a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Lupin, a word please," he said pleasantly. A moment later, Remus appeared from the fireplace, clutching Amanda's hand and brushing soot off them both.   
"You called, Severus?" he asked mildly. Snape nodded and went over to his cauldron. He ladled a measure of the bright blue liquid into a beaker and put it on his desk. Remus groaned.   
"Not again!" he exclaimed. "You've taken enough blood from me over the past few months to restock a blood bank! No wonder there's a rumor going around that you're secretly a vampire!" He held up his hand. "Look at my fingers!" Snape was paying no attention to Remus's protests. He was too busy blackening the tip of a needle in a candle flame.   
"What's this?" Amanda asked suddenly, picking something up off of Snape's desk. She laughed, holding the glittering gold object over Remus's head. "Come on!" she urged. Remus looked up at it and laughed too.   
"Aren't you a bit late?" he asked mildly. "Christmas was months ago!" She shrugged. Snape watched as Remus took Amanda in his arms and kissed her.   
"What are you doing?" he asked uncertainly.   
"Kissing under the mistletoe," Amanda said.   
"Why would you do _that_?" Neville asked curiously.   
"It's a Muggle Christmas tradition," she explained, laughing.   
"Is it?" Snape asked softly. He glanced at Cynthia. She was looking at the floor and biting her lip. Her face was very red.   
"Can we get on with this, Severus?" Remus asked suddenly, holding out his hand. Snape had gone very still, lost in thought.   
"Oh… of course, Lupin," he said finally, sparing one last glance at Cynthia, who would not meet his eye. He poked Remus's finger with the sterilized needle and motioned towards the beaker. "I think you know what to do by now." Cynthia and Neville watched as Remus squeezed a few drops of blood into the azure liquid. _Drip, drip, drip…_ Snape caught his breath as the potion in the beaker gradually changed from blue to crystal clear. "So," he said softly. He went to his cauldron and ladled out another measure of the blue potion, this time filling a crystal goblet. "Here, Lupin. See how this tastes," he said, handing the goblet to Remus, who sniffed it and made a face.   
"What is it?" he asked suspiciously. Snape shrugged offhandedly.   
"Just an experiment. I've been trying to improve on the Wolfsbane Potion." Amanda looked shocked.   
"He's not your guinea pig!" she flared at Snape, her surprise quickly giving way to anger. She turned to Remus. "Don't drink it, RJ. Let him find another lab rat." Remus stared at her steadily.   
"Severus wouldn't harm me, Amanda." he assured her. He gave Snape a wry smile. "He'd never chance losing his experimental werewolf." Snape's eyebrows went up.   
"Think what you will, Lupin," he said quietly. He gestured impatiently. "I believe the expression is _bottoms up_." Remus held the goblet up to Snape in an ironic toast, then drained it in one gulp.   
"Disgusting," he said cheerfully, handing the empty goblet to Snape. "So when should I come back for another dose?"   
"Why don't you sit down, Lupin?" Snape invited solicitously. Remus gave him a surprised look.   
"Wait a minute… what exactly did you give him?" Amanda asked suspiciously.   
"Professor Lupin!" Cynthia suddenly exclaimed, hurrying to his side. Remus had gone alarmingly pale, even for him. Cynthia grabbed his arm, holding him up as Amanda got him a chair. He didn't as much sit as fall into it, his head lolling back bonelessly.   
"Oh my God!" Amanda exclaimed. "Go get Madame Pomfrey!" she yelled at Neville, who had gone nearly as pale as Remus. Neville charged out of the classroom. Snape bent to feel Remus's pulse. "You get away from him!" Amanda yelled, enraged.   
"Amanda, I - " he began. She didn't want to hear it.   
"You bastard, I said _GET AWAY!_" She grabbed Snape's shoulder and gave him an enormous shove, sending him crashing into the opposite wall. Jars filled with preservative liquid and nasty pickled things came crashing down from shelves, filling the Potions classroom with the sharp smell of formaldehyde undercut with the sickening odor of rotting flesh. Cynthia bent over Remus, taking his pulse and muttering to herself as Amanda took him in her arms, holding his unresisting body against her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she murmured quietly to him. Meanwhile, Snape had extricated himself from the mess of broken glass and dead things. He stood a safe distance away, watching Remus carefully. Neville came tearing into the Potions classroom, followed by Madame Pomfrey. She took in the dripping, malodorous Snape, the unconscious Remus, and the nearly hysterical Amanda.   
"What's all this?" she finally asked, hurrying over to Remus. She took his pulse, pried one of his eyes open briefly, and listened to his breathing. Finally, she glanced up at Snape. "What did you give him?" she demanded.   
"Wolfsbane Potion, modified with…"   
"With what?" Madame Pomfrey prompted, sounding angry. Sighing, Snape launched into a recitation of the ingredients. Cynthia recognized many of them from the Polyjuice Potion and a few other transformational and transfiguration potions. Madame Pomfrey looked astounded. "What were you thinking, Severus?" she demanded, shaking her head. She turned her attention to Amanda, who was clinging to Remus and openly sobbing. "There, there, child," she murmured. "He's going to be fine." As if on cue, Remus moaned and shook his head. After a moment, he sat up and pressed a hand against his eyes as though the light hurt them.   
"That's one hell of a Hangover Potion you've created, Severus," he moaned. "But I think the point is to CURE hangovers, not create them."   
"You know, you're absolutely right, Lupin!" Snape said in mock dismay. "I don't know how I could have made such a foolish mistake. Some Potions Master I am, hmmm?" Cynthia gave him an odd look, but remained silent. Snape watched as Amanda struggled to collect herself. "I think you'd better take him back to your quarters, Amanda," he advised gently. Glaring murderously at Snape, Amanda helped Remus stand and led him away, followed by Madame Pomfrey. Everyone was silent for a moment.   
"What was that potion supposed to do, Professor Snape?" Neville finally asked.   
"Give him a hangover, of course," Snape said, smiling enigmatically.   
"Why don't I believe that?" Cynthia asked rhetorically. Snape raised his eyebrows at her, but remained silent. She sighed. "I suppose we'd better do something about this mess," she said, indicating the broken glass and the other, more unpleasant relics from Snape's encounter with the shelf. "Even with magic, it's going to take a lot of work to remove _this_ stink!"   


Amanda was so caught up in preparations for the dance for the upperclassmen that was to follow the Leaving Feast that she completely failed to notice what had happened. It was only in hindsight that she understood.   
Right before Snape had used Remus as a test subject for one of his horrid concoctions, the students had been asked to vote on the entertainment for the final dance of the year. Asked to choose between The Weird Sisters and a DJ playing Muggle music, they had surprisingly (and nearly unanimously) chosen the DJ. When the headmaster read the decision, he had gotten caught up in the spirit of the moment and suggested that everyone adopt Muggle dress for the occasion as well, making it a bit of a theme party. And so, professors and students alike had scrambled to find appropriate clothing for the occasion, some even travelling into neighboring Muggle villages instead of Hogsmeade during their weekend breaks.   
At last, final exams were completed and final grades calculated and posted. The Leaving Feast that year was like no other, dressed as everyone was in Muggle finery; Dumbledore looked quite striking in his powder blue tuxedo as he handed out awards to the most outstanding students. The House Cup that year went to Ravenclaw. "There's always NEXT year," Ron Weasley was heard to grumble.   
Finally, the feast came to an end, and Dumbledore waved his wand, zooming the tables back against the walls to clear a space for the dance floor.   
"Good evening, everybody," the DJ said, speaking into a microphone that, like the rest of his equipment, had been enchanted for the occasion. "I'd like to start the night off with something nice and slow. This is called_ I Hope You Dance_, and it's by an American lady named LeAnn Womack." The music began, and couples drifted out onto the dance floor.   
"Come on, Hermione," Ron urged. "This time I'm asking you before it's too late!" Laughing, she put her hand in his and allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floor. Ginny Weasley approached Harry, looking up at him shyly.   
"Would you… um…" She looked at the ground and blushed. Harry smiled.   
"Want to dance, Ginny?" he asked, offering her his arm. They reached the dance floor, and Ginny shyly put her arms around him. Next to them, Remus and Amanda danced very close, her head resting against his shoulder.   
"After the dance, let's go for a walk by the lake," Remus murmured to Amanda. "It would be quite romantic, what with the full moon out and all…" Amanda's head jerked up in surprise.   
"Oh my God," she exclaimed loudly, causing several other couples to glance in their direction. "I'd completely forgotten! But you're not… what…?" Remus smiled.   
"I think you can thank Severus for that… if you ever decide to begin speaking to him again, that is," he said, his eyebrows going up meaningfully. Amanda gaped at him in shock, her eyes going between Remus and Snape, who stood on the sidelines talking with Professor McGonagall. Snape's hair was actually clean, and he wore expensive-looking Muggle clothes. Amanda pulled herself out of Remus's arms and charged across the dance floor.   
"Excuse me," she said, interrupting Snape's conversation. He turned towards her.   
"Yes?" he asked warily. Amanda shocked him and everyone else present by grabbing his cheeks, pulling his face down to hers, and kissing him soundly on the lips.   
"Thanks," she said in a nonchalant tone, releasing him and walking back to rejoin her husband.   
"Whoa," Harry said, his eyes wide. "What was THAT all about?" Hermione smiled.   
"Did you see the lovely full moon tonight?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment, then broke into a grin.   
The air of celebration was intensified as the news of Remus's cure (and its inventor) spread through the student body like wildfire. Someone spiked the punch with very strong vodka; Amanda would later swear she'd seen Dumbledore himself hovering around the refreshment table, a silver flask in his hand and a mischievous expression on his face. Everyone danced with everyone; Hagrid danced with Professor McGonagall, Malfoy danced with Cho, and Neville danced with Cynthia, who looked quite gorgeous in her long emerald green gown. Emeralds glittered at her ears and throat, and her little golden butterfly fluttered in her hair. All the while, Snape simply watched from the sidelines. Late in the evening, Dumbledore sidled up to the Potions Master, a proud smile on his face.   
"Congratulations on your lycanthropy cure, Severus," the headmaster said quietly, patting Snape's shoulder. "You'll get the Order of Merlin for sure." Snape smiled slightly.   
"And now it's time for the last dance of the evening," the DJ was announcing. "This is a very special request, coming as it does from one of your honored professors." A surprised murmur went through the crowd. Dumbledore turned to say something to Snape, but the Potions Master had slipped quietly away. "This is Billy Joel with _And So It Goes_," the DJ continued. The music began; a lone piano, playing a melancholy tune. A shocked murmur went through the crowd as Snape shyly led a blushing Cynthia to the dance floor. 

_ In every heart there is a room,_   
_ A sanctuary safe and strong._   
_ To heal the wounds from lovers past,_   
_ Until a new one comes along._

"I don't believe it," Professor McGonagall said quietly, moving to stand next to Dumbledore. The headmaster merely smiled, watching Snape and Cynthia dance. 

_ I spoke to you in cautious tones,_   
_ You answered me with no pretense._   
_ And still I feel I said too much,_   
_ My silence is my self-defense._

"It sure took him long enough," Ron grumbled. Hermione sighed.   
"He had to wait for her to graduate, Ron," she pointed out in her patented _Isn't it obvious?_ tone.   
"I'm just glad he finally worked up the nerve," Neville said. 

_ And every time I've held a rose,_   
_ It seems I only felt the thorns._   
_ And so it goes, and so it goes,_   
_ And so will you soon, I suppose._

"What an incredible night," Amanda said, wiping tears off her cheeks. Remus smiled and kissed her. 

_ But if my silence made you leave,_   
_ Then that would be my worst mistake._   
_ So I will share this room with you,_   
_ And you can have this heart to break._

"How romantic!" Ginny exclaimed, clinging to Harry's hand. Silently, Harry agreed with her. 

_ And this is why my eyes are closed,_   
_ It's just as well for all I've seen._   
_ And so it goes, and so it goes,_   
_ And you're the only one who knows._

"What could she be _thinking_?" One of the Ravenclaws asked another, watching with a sickened expression as their friend danced with the greasy, ill-tempered Potions Master.   
"I guess it's true what they say about love being blind," the other Ravenclaw girl replied. They watched as Draco Malfoy and his friends left the Great Hall in disgust. 

_ So I would choose to be with you,_   
_ That's if the choice were mine to make._   
_ But you can make decisions too,_   
_ And you can have this heart to break._

"What took you so long?" Cynthia asked, staring up at Snape with adoring eyes.   
"I didn't know there was another use for mistletoe," he replied wryly. She laughed. 

_ And so it goes, and so it goes,_   
_ And you're the only one who knows._   


FINIS.   
  
  



End file.
